El Retorno a la Jungla
by jcrg2914
Summary: Después de la derrota de Ooze, los guerreros animales vivían tranquilamente, pero un día, los villanos del pasado regresan junto con nuevos y mas poderosos enemigos, y depende de nuestros héroes y sus amigos restaurar la paz en su mundo y animaria una vez mas.
1. Reinicia el Juego

Code Lyoko no me pertenece,lo uso en mi fic por diversión,no me pagan nada

El retorno a la Jungla

Capítulo uno: Reinicia el Juego

Flash Back

-Hola,cielito,¿me das un beso?-pregunto el ser morfológico burlón.

-¿Se te pudrió el cerebro por estar en esa cámara,Ooze? Has osado irte sin tomar los cristales,teníamos un trato-dijo el Doctor Willow furioso.

-Ah, si, los cristales-dijo Ivan por lo bajo poniendo pose de pensador,antes de hacer algo que los secuaces de Willow no esperaron: de la nada,Ooze lanzó un fortisimo rayo de electricidad contra el cerebro,haciendo que empezara a implotar. Ante la mirada atónita de sus secuaces, el Doctor Willow dio un fuerte grito de agonía antes de terminar de implotar. Ese fue su fin,en un minuto,Ooze lo había vaporizado

Fin Flash Back

Flash Back

-Explosión Aérea-anunciaron los chicos, y los tres animales lanzaron su ataque: mientras As y Gema acumulaban aire en sus picos, Umbra lo acumuló entre sus garras. Una vez acumulado el suficiente aire, dispararon cada uno un chorro de aire hacia delante. Los tres chorros se combinaron en un poderoso chorro de aire, que impactó a la mujer. Una luz cegadora cubrió el campo de batalla, a través de la cual se podía ver como el cuerpo de Pieltra se desintegraba. Cuando la luz se disipó, la modista ya no existía.

Fin Flash Back

Flash Back

Todos, portando sus espadas, corrieron hacia Ivan y, uno a uno, lo fueron cortando con los filos de estas, primero Ulrich, después Aelita, Kenneth, Odd, Yumi, Hiroki, Johnny, William y Patrick. Cuando todos habian atacado lo que quedaba de Ooze con sus espadas, todas menos la de Ulrich empezaron a desaparecer.

-¡ME HAN DESTRUIDO!-gritó Ivan, antes de soltar un fuerte grito y estallar, dejando de existir.

Fin Flash Back

En lo que parecía ser una recamara del trono de un antiguo y escalofriante castillo gótico, frente a nueve tronos de los cuales el central era el mas grande, empezaron a brotar del suelo, tres nubes de humo blanco, dentro de cada nube, se empezaron a notar tres figuras, al disiparse el humo, se pudo apreciar al Doctor Ambrosius Willow(N/a: en un contenedor, claro esta), a la modista Pieltra y al ser que casi destruye al reino de Animaria en dos ocaciones, Ivan Ooze, al ver en donde estaban, los tres villanos solo pudieron decir una cosa.

-¡ESTAMOOOOOOS VIVOOOOOOOS!-gritaron entre emocionados y aterrados los tres chiflados(N/a: no lo resistí).

-Si lo están, gracias a mi-dijo una voz femenina tan bella como una sublime canción, al escucharla, Ooze y Pieltra se paralizaron del terror, y fue Willow quien hablo.

-¿Quien es usted y por que nos salvo de la muerte?-pregunto el cerebro con un tono aparentemente calmado a la sombría figura en el trono central.

-Para que me ayuden-fue lo único que dijo la extraña.

-¿Se podría saber a que?-volvió a preguntar el una vez humano con un tono algo altanero, debido a que los dos anciano no se recuperaban del shock.

-A destruir a los guerreros de Animaria-dijo la misterios mujer con lo que se podía distinguir como una una aterradora sonrisa.

París, Francia, era el primer día de cursos escolares,la pandilla tenia planeado ir a distintas preparatorias de París, pero por alguna extraña razón(N/a: Porque yo quise)sus inscripciones desaparecieron de sus respectivas preparatorias, incluso desaparecieron las inscripciones de Yumi y William, pero para suerte de la pandilla, con las reparaciones en toda la ciudad por los destrozos causados por Ooze,en Kadic aprovecharon para crecer a la escuela, ahora también impartían cursos de preparatoria, y toda la pandilla y el grupo de Sisi estudiarían juntos de nuevo, debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos nuevos, se tuvieron que contratar profesores nuevos, los cuales estaban recibiendo su horario de clases, por lo que Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Kenneth, Patrick, Sisi y Hunter, a quienes les había tocado en el mismo grupo, platicaban alegremente en una esquina del salón esperando al nuevo profesor.

-Me alegra que nos aya tocado en el mismo grupo, me sentía triste de que ya no estaríamos todos juntos-dijo Aelita mientras miraba a los miembros de la pandilla.

-Cierto princesa, no podría imaginar estar sin ustedes para ayudarme en clases-agrego Odd con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo no puedo imaginarme sin estar cerca de mi novio, ¿verdad? Ulrich querido?-dijo Sisi con su típico tono empalagoso mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Ulrich, haciendo enojar al alemán y al italiano.

-Sisi, aléjate de mi novio antes de que olvide que ahora somos amigos y te mande a volar como cuando trabajabas para Ooze-sentencio Odd con voz de ultratumba mientras tenia la cara baja, una benita en la sien, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el puño izquierdo levando, causando que la francesa y el alemán se abrasaran fuertemente, ambos con cara de espanto por el tono del italiano.

-¡AMBOS DENSE POR MUERTOS!-grito Odd mientras saltaba de golpe dispuesto a matar Sisi y a Ulrich mientras mientras la francesa y el alemán solo podían correr por sus vidas causando las risas no solo del resto de la pandilla, si no también las del resto del salón.

-¡COF-COF!-toda la clase quedo congelada al oír toser a la nueva maestra

-Me alegra ver un grupo de estudiantes con tanta energía, ahora por favor...¡TODOS TOMEN ASIENTO!-al instante, todos los alumnos corrieron a sus respectivo lugares aterrados por la nueva profesora.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Gissel Rose y seré su tutora durante este semestre-se presento mientras anotaba su nombre en la pizarra.

-¿Rose?, ¿Gissel Rose?, ¿una de los tres prodigios que entraron a dar clases en Kadic?¡¿ME DA SU AUTÓGRAFO?!-dijo Jeremie emocionado con estrellas en los ojos al reconocer a la chica,quien efectivamente era una prodigio que a pesar de tener la edad de Wlliam y Yumi ya tenia doctorados en distintas ramas de la ciencia e ingenierías, era una chica de la altura de Ulrich, piel algo bronceada,ojos morados y un hermoso cabello lacio y rosado del mismo tono que el de Aelita y de frente le llegaba a los pechos y de atrás a media espalda con un copete tapándole la frente y un mechón curvo delgado a cada lado de la cara hasta el mentón, vestía con una blusa blanca sin manga, chaqueta roja de manga corta, pantalón negro, zapatos blancos con detalles rojos, ademas de una pulsera de oro y diamantes y un dije de oro con una rosa tallada en le frente.

Pasando a la hora del almuerzo, la pandilla se reunió con sus demás amigos en una mesa alejada de las demás cuando de pronto, las gemas de los nueve guerreros empezaron a brillar y Odd contesto.

-¿Que pasa mamá?-pregunto preocupado puesto que desde la derrota de Ivan que no los necesitaba como guerreros.

-Odd, tu y los demás guerreros vengan con Hunter y los demás, hay problemas-dijo con tono de terror en la voz.

de inmediato los nueve guerreros animales, el ex guerrero animal y los cinco ex villanos corrieron rumbo a la ermita mientras una figura femenina los observaba de lejos.

-es bueno que vallan todos, por que esta vez el peligro sera mayor que el mismo Ooze

Continuará...

pues es mi primer fic,estoy abierta a comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y a todo lo demás, y quisiera agradecer a Moon-9215 por permitirme realizar una continuación de su fic El llamado de la Jungla, y aclaro que no es plagio, el mio esta situado entre la derrote de Ooze y los diez años después de la misma, eso es todo, próximamente tendré el segundo Capitulo el cual sera mucho mas largo, por que en mi opinión este me quedo muy corto, Saludos.


	2. Reinicia el Juego 2

Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo lo uso en mi fic por diversion, no por una paga.

El Retorno a la Jungla

Capitulo 2: Reinicia el juego 2° Parte

Los nueve guerreros animales, el ex guerrero animal y los cinco ex villanos corrían rumbo a la ermita, preocupados por el tono en el que Dulcea les había llamado, al entrar a la ermita, los nueve guerreros usaban su respectivo traje de entrenamiento menos Jeremie y el grupo de Sisi, al entrar a la casa,los adolescentes vieron a Dulcea, con aparente terror en el rostro, siendo cuidada por los animales y la señora sorenson.

-¡¿Mamá, que te ocurre?!-pregunto un muy preocupado Odd mientras corría con su madre.

-¿Y donde están Sharky y los demás animales primarios?-pregunto Hiroki extrañado por la ausencia de sus fieles amigos.

-Volvió, el ha vuelto y se llevo a Leo y a los otros ocho-dijo una preocupada Dulcea haciendo que los chicos la miraran preocupados, esperando que dijera mas-Ooze ha vuelto-anuncio Dulcea sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Como es posible que siga vivo?!, todos vimos cuando exploto-dijo Yumi intentando buscarle sentido a las palabras de Dulcea.

-Sobrevivió de algún modo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo revivió-anuncio le guerrera extrañando a los chicos.

-¿Lo revivieron?, ¿eso es posible?-pregunto Ulrich interesado en quien o que revivió al monstruo.

-Solo para alguien que tenga mucho mas poder que el, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa, quiere decir que la tierra y animaria están en un peligro mas grande que el de hace 2000 años-sentencio la mujer.

-Dinos que paso exactamente Dulcea-pidió Patrick preocupado por Tanque y los otros animales.

_Flash Back_

_Dulcea y la señora Sorenson estaban alimentando a los animales cuando escucharon una risa escalofriante que Dulcea reconoció de inmediato._

_-Cuanto tiempo reina Dulcea, ¿me extraño?-pregunto burlón el ser morfológico._

_-¡OOZE!, ¡¿ESTAS VIVO?!-pregunto exaltada y aterrorizada la antigua reina._

_-si, estoy vivo y mejor que nunca-dijo a la vez que lanzaba un relámpago morado hacia Dulcea, pero para fortuna de ella, los nueve animales primarios lograron interceptar el ataque, pero ellos recibieron todo el daño y cayeron inconscientes-que tieeeernooo, las alimañas proejen a la patética ex reina-dijo Ooze con ternura fingida._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?-pregunto desafiante la rubia._

_-solo he venido a entregar un mensaje-dijo el ser mutante con un tono cínico-dile a los guerreros que vallan a Perú, los estaremos esperando en las ruinas de Machu Picchu, y para asegurarme de que vengan, me llevare un seguro, o mejor dicho nueve seguros-y a la par que chasqueo los dedos, unas cadenas de electricidad atraparon a Leo, Tigra, Aqua, As, Sharky, Gema, Mowgli, Tanque y a Umbra y los arrastro con unas correas de energía para desaparecer en la nada-si no vienen para mañana antes del atardecer, Pieltra se ara un guardarropa nuevo con estas cosas jajajajaja-se escucho la voz de Ooze una ultima vez con su típico tono de burla antes de desaparecer(N/a: cuantas veces piensa desaparecer ese loco?)._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡¿Entonces no solo volvió el cara morada, si no que también la tipa esa?!-dijo una Sisi furiosa mientras saltaba agitando los puños con una benita en la sien mientras recordaba a Ooze y a Pieltra, causando que a los demás se les resbalara una gota en la sien.

-Esto tiene escrito trampa por todas partes-dijo Hiroki resaltando lo obio.

-¿Cual fue tu primera pista camaroncito? que los cito en un lugar abandonado o que se llevo a los animales para hacerlos ir?-pregunto Hunter con sarcasmo.

-¿Pero como lucharemos sin poder transformarnos en caballeros animales?-pregunto William.

-Llévense uno de sus animales auxiliares, no podrán transformarse en Caballeros animales, pero tendrán otras armas y podrán llamar a los animales, mientras quiero que Sisi, Kiara, Herb y Nicolas vallan a Animaria con Mullion y Transom por si planean distraernos para atacar al reino y a su gente-dijo una decidida Dulcea mientras abría un portal hacia Perú y otro hacia animaria con su cayado.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-dijeron Jeremie y Hunter al mismo tiempo.

-Hunter y Jeremie irán con ellos como refuerzos, el tigre de bengala es uno de los animales mas fuertes por lograr la forma mítica, Jeremie ayudara a Kenneth, ya que fue el primer guerrero cielo y a Kenneth aun le falta entrenamiento-dijo Dulcea mientras repartía las instrucciones-elijan bien que cristal auxiliar llevar, necesitan fuerza pero también defensa-declaro la mentora antes de que los guerrero escogieran un cristal auxiliar cada uno.

-Entonces vamos, debemos rescatar a leo y a los demás-dijo Ulrich mientras cruzaba el portal a Perú y los demás lo siguieron y llegaron a las ruinas de Machu Picchu y al llegar tanto Jeremie como Odd pusieron los ojos como estrellas por estar en las antiguas ruinas.

-Que les pasa a esos dos?-pregunto Hunter con una gota en la cabeza.

-Según documentos de mediados del siglo XVI, Machu Picchu habría sido una de las residencias de descanso de Pachacútec, sin embargo, algunas de sus mejores construcciones y el evidente carácter ceremonial de la principal vía de acceso a la llaqta demostrarían que esta fue usada como santuario religioso-dijo Jeremie que no cabía de la emoción.

-Machu Picchu también es considerada al mismo tiempo una obra maestra de la arquitectura y la ingeniería, sus peculiares características arquitectónicas y paisajistas, y el velo de misterio que ha tejido a su alrededor buena parte de la literatura publicada sobre el sitio, lo han convertido en uno de los destinos turísticos más populares del planeta-dijo Odd continuando lo que dijo Jeremie en el mismo estado emocional.

-Y fue declarado patrimonio de la humanidad-dijeron Jeremie y Odd a mismo tiempo con estrellas de tamaño mayúsculo en los ojos.

-¡¿Odd dijo información científica junto a Jeremie?!debo estar alucinando-dijo Hunter con una bolsa de hielo en la frente, una bata, un oso de peluche y un termómetro en la boca(N/a: ¡¿de donde rayos saco todo eso?!).

-No te preocupes, Jeremie siempre se pone así con lugares históricos-dijo Aelita con una gota en la cabeza y risa nerviosa.

-Y Odd se pone igual con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el arte y la arquitectura-explico Ulrich en el mismo estado que Aelita, con una gota en la cabeza y risa nerviosa.

-Que novios mas complicados y problemáticos escogieron los dos-dijo el rubio dándoles el pésame al castaño y a la pelirrosa.

-Dímelo a mi-dijeron el alemán y la inglesa a coro causando el enojo de sus novios y las risas de sus amigos.

-Conque ya llegaron los niños-dujo una voz burlona que los guerreros reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¡OOZE!-gritaron todos los guerreros con furia en la voz al ver hacia el "hombre"que tantos problemas les ha causado a los guerreros.

-También estoy yo-anuncio una presuntuosa Pieltra saliendo de detrás de una de las paredes de las ruinas con pose de super modelo.

-Quien es ella?-preguntaron todos los adolescentes al no reconocer a la mujer.

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A OLVIDARME MALDITOS MOCOSOS CON AIRE DE GRANDEZA?!-grito la mujer prácticamente escupiendo fuego de su boca a la cual repentinamente le salieron colmillos mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra y era detenida de los brazos por Ooze ya que la modista extraterrestre se quería abalanzar a matar a los guerreros.

-Tu no los mataras, ese placer es mio-dijo deteniendo a la rabosa mujer con dificultad mientra los guerreros los veían con una gota tamaño mayúsculo en la sien.

-Yo mato a cinco, tu a otros cinco y al sobrante lo matamos juntos de acuerdo?-dijo ya calmada extendiéndole la mano al ser morfológico.

-Trato hecho-dijo estrechándole la mano a la mujer de piel verde.

-Ya basta de bromas, donde están los animales-pregunto Ulrich con tono desafiante

-Justo hay-dijeron los dos villanos al mesmo tiempo señalando a la montaña mas alta del lugar donde se encontraban todos los animales primarios atados con cadenas, dentro de jaulas individuales que colgaban del risco-si nos derrotan se los devolveremos-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-gritaron todos los adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

- Permitan nos comenzar-dijo Pieltra con voz presumida-¡SOMBRAS!-grito chasqueando los dedos y de repente, de todas las sombras del lugar comenzaron a surgir varias tropas de monstruos negros de forma humanoide y ojos rojos con cabeza de serpiente, cola de cascabel y garras envenenadas en las manos.

-Ellos son los Sombras, son mas fuertes y mas inteligentes que los Pirañatrones, Oozemen y los Tengu juntos-dijo Ooze confiado de que las criaturas que les dio su nueva jefa derrotarían a los guerreros-¡SOMBRAS, ATAQUEN!

Y dicho y echo, los sombras se abalanzaron a cumplir sus ordenes, lamentablemente para los chicos, los Sombras si eran mas fuertes e inteligentes que los monstruos anteriores, los Sombras intentaban rebanar a los guerreros con sus garras, pero ellos lograban esquivarlos, ya que las garras y el largo cuello de los monstruos no los dejaban acercarse,Hunter era el que mejor peleaba contra las criaturas,ellos lo perseguían y cuando lo acrralaron salto en una de las paredes para saltar sobre la cabeza de dos sombras impulsándose en ellos y darles una patada con giro a otros seis justo en la cabeza, acabando así con ocho de ellos quienes se desvanecieron al ser derrotados, Aelita y Patrick peleaban juntos contra seis de los reptiles, los Sombras los acorralaron, pero Patrick tomo a Aelita y giro para que la pelirosa "caminara" sobre ellos y derrotarlos, Yumi, Kenneth y William estaban acorralados por siete de los monstruos, entonces Yumi y William tomaron a Kenneth de las piernas y lo lanzaron al aire(N/a: cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Kenneth)y cuando los reptiles voltearon a verlo, Yumi y William lanzaron una patada derrotando a dos cada uno y cuando los otros tres iban a rebanarlos Kenneth callo sobre uno apoyando sus manos sobre la cabeza, estirando la piernas y haciendo una pirueta hacia adelante, patio a dos de ellos y lanzo al tercero hacia adelante derrotando a las bestias, Jeremie combatía contra siete sombras el solo, ellos lo perseguían hasta las escaleras de las ruinas, Jeremie salto sobre uno de ellos llegando al otro lado de los Sombras y de una patada empujo a los siete reptiles acabando con ellos, Johnny y Hiroki tenían dificultades para vencer a ocho Sombras, las criaturas golpeaban a los niños con su cola causándoles mucho daño,pero Hiroki y Johnny tomaron a uno de los monstruos por la cola y lo usaron para golpear a los demás reptiles causando que se desvanezcan, Odd y Ulrich peleaban mano a mano contra diez Sombras, pero uno se lo reptiles barrio el suelo con su cola y tumbo a los dos chicos y cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia, los muchachos giraron en el suelo y tumbaron a los monstruos y uno a uno los lanzaron contra la pared para poder vencerlos, pero aun quedaban muchos, por lo que los guerreros decidieron poner fin.

Hunter saco su cristal para poner fin a la batalla-Espíritu del Tigre de Bengala-una luz carmín lo cubrió y cuando se disipo Hurten ya usaba su traje de guerrero y empezó a usar su látigo contra los Sombras y los demás siguieron su ejemplo

-Espíritu del Elefante-dijo Ulrich alzando su cristal y una luz verde manzana lo rodeo, al disiparse Ulrich tenia una lanza medieval con dos franjas rojas en la base en la mano derecha y un escudo que era la cara de un elefante con dos grandes colmillos(N/a: pero curiosamente sin trompa) en la mano izquierda, todo en color verde manzana-Caballero Tierra Listo.

-Espíritu de la Tortuga Laúd-dijo Aelita alegremente antes de ser rodeada por una luz rosa y al disiparse tenia un escudo de caparazón de tortuga en el brazo izquierdo, un cuchillo curvo en cada mano y una a cada lado de la cadera los cuales recordaban las aletas de la tortuga-Caballero Mar Lista.

-Espíritu del Colibrí-dijo Kenneth y lo envolvió una luz malaquita y luego usaba dos espadas con la forma de alas de colibrí de las cuales le dio un a Jeremie-Caballeros Cielo Listos.

-Espíritu de la Pantera-grito un Odd entusiasta para mostrar una luz azul medianoche y unos guantes peludos con garras del mismo color-Caballero Felino Listo.

-Espíritu de la Boa Constrictor-grito Hiroki deseoso de ver que arma le tocaba y luego de la luz naranja sostenía un látigo naranja con punta de metal-Caballero Peligroso Listo.

-Espíritu del Ciervo-dijo Yumi con voz suave pero decidida y tras una luz verde mostró un tridente peculiar que recordaba la cornamenta de un ciervo-Caballero Elegante Lista.

-Espíritu de la Liebre-anuncio Johnny y fue cubierto por una luz color coral y luego usaba guantes de box peludas que simulaban patas delanteras de una liebre color coral-Caballero Bosque Listo.

-Espíritu del Rinoceronte-dijo Patrick y fue cubierto por una luz cyan y luego de esta estaba usando un martillo(N/a: como el de Thor)que tenia cuernos de rinoceronte-Caballero Rudo Listo.

-Espíritu del Lobo-grito William y fue envuelto en una luz de plata y luego se vio que usaba unos guantes peludos como los de Odd pero con forma canina y eran color plata con garras mas cortas-Caballero Gótico Listo.

-Odd, me enseñas a usar las garras?-pregunto el austriaco al italiano con una gota en la sien.

-Lo siento William, estas solo-sentencio Odd haciendo enfadar a William.

-Hooo, conque los niños tienen juguetes nuevos-dijo Pieltra con burla en la voz.

-Ya veras que hacen estos juguetes-le dijo Ulrich desafiante-¡VAMOS!-dijo y acto seguido, comenzó la pelea.

La batalla estaba a favor de los guerreros ya que con sus armas los Sombras estaban en desventaja, facilmente derrotaron a los reptiles uno a uno hasta que solo quedaban once Sombras.

-Ya deberían rendirse, solo les queda once reptiles-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-pero estos tienen un truco especial-dijo Ooze confiado-¡SOMBRAS! ¡USEN IMITACIÓN!-ordeno Ivan y a la orden los Sombras cambiaron de forma y se convirtieron en copias de los guerreros.

-Que no han oído que las copias salen borrosas?-pregunto Odd con tono burlón.

-Ya veremos quien gana-dijo Peltra con una sonrisa sádica-¡ATAQUEN!

La pelea era a favor de los Sombras por que a pesar de tener las misma y el estilo de combate también, los reptiles tenían mas poder físico y eso era una ventaja para los malos y los chicos sabían que estaban perdiendo, pero no solo sus vidas corrían peligro, si ellos perdían el mundo y animaria también correrían peligro,pero ya estaban cansados y al intentar llamar a los animales Ooze los encerró con los animales.

-¿Se rinden?-pregunto Ooze con sonrisa de burla.

-¿Que no lo entendiste la ultima vez Ooze? ¡NUNCA NOS RENDIREMOS!-y cuando dijo eso su lanza se transformo en una especie látigo mazo que parecía una trompa de elefante(N/a: hay quedo la trompa)-verán el arma de la tierra, ¡GOLPE TRIPLE!-unió la trompa y el escudo formando la cara completa del elefante, los colmillos y la tropa brillaron color verde manzana y corrió hacia los dobles y al golpear el suyo causo dos cortes y un golpe de tal magnitud que destruyo también a los Sombras de los demás.

-Misión cumplida-dijeron Ooze y pieltra al mismo tiempo, y antes de irse les dejaron los animales y cristales a los chicos-tómenlo como una recompensa por derrotar a los Sombras-dijeron antes de desaparecer.

-Que rayos paso?-pregunto hunter desconcertado.

-Mejor olvidemos lo y vayámonos-dijo Yumi antes de abrir el portal a casa.

pero no sabían que eran observados por una figura femenina.

-No esta mal, pero no se confíen que es apenas el comienzo...

Continuara...

ya esta el segundo capitulo, las cosas que faltaron explicar serán reveladas en el siguiente capitulo, este es largo por que no se si podre poner el siguiente esta semana, por mi parte es todo, estoy abierta a comentarios, preguntas, criticas y todo lo demás.

Cuídense.


	3. Circo del engaño

Code Lyoko no me me pertenece, lo uso en mi fic por diversion, no por una paga.

El Retorno a la Jungla

Capítulo 3: Circo del engaño

En kadic, los guerreros y sus amigos estaban en la cafetería, habían pasado solo dos días desde el ataque de Ooze y pieltra en machu picchu y los chicos sabían que tratándose de los dos ancianos volverían a verlos en algún momento, por lo que luego del almuerzo irían todos a entrenar.

-Vaaamooos anímense todos-dijo Patrick al notar las caras tristes de sus amigos.

-Es cierto, alegren esas caras-dijo Johnny para ayudar a su amigo.

-Pero no podemos dejar de pensar en lo que dijo mi madre-dijo Odd preocupado mientras recordaba las preocupantes palabras de su madre y mentora.

_Flash Back_

_Los chicos recién llegaban de Perú y esperaban a Dulcea quien estaba atendiendo a los animales primarios, no paraban de dar vueltas por toda la ermita preocupados por sus fieles amigos y Sisi, Hunter y Kiara intentaban calmarlos mientras que Herb y Nicolas solo veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza._

_-Chicos, ya cálmense-dijo la señora Sorenson llamando la atención de los adolescentes-deben permanecer tranquilos, su preocupación no va a acelerar el tratamiento, mejor vengan y tomen una taza de te-dijo la anciana con una dulce sonrisa._

_Los chicos se calmaron finalmente, y luego llego Dulcea con una cara seria._

_-Tengo buenas y malas noticias-los guerreros se pusieron tensos al oír a su mentora._

_-La buena noticia es que los animales estarán bien-dijo con una suave sonrisa y los chicos festejaron alegres-pero-los guerreros se quedaron paralizados al oír a la guerrera-la mala noticia es que fueron muy heridos, el daño pasara en dos semanas, pero hasta entonces no podrán pelear-dijo con cara triste._

_-Pero ya han recibido daño __otras veces y se han curado muy rápido-dijo Hiroki sorprendido por lo que dijo su mentora._

_-En su forma chibi reciben mucho mas daño que en su forma de combate-explico la mujer al pequeño._

_-Pero, ¿entonces como lucharemos si vuelve el par de locos?-pregunto William un poco preocupado._

_-Deberán usar los cristales auxiliares, llévenlos con ustedes todo el tiempo, Sisi y los demas también, tratándose de Ooze deben estar preparados-dijo la rubia con un poco de rabia al recordar al monstruo que ataco a su hogar hace 2000 años-pero todavía hay algo que me preocupa-dijo seria preocupando a los guerreros._

_-¿Que pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Aelita muy preocupada por el tono de su mentora._

_-El echo de que Ooze y Pieltra les devolvieran los animales y los cristales quiere decir que su __misión no era robarlos ni eliminarlos como ha intentado antes, significa que sea __quien sea que lo haya revivido esta tramando algo mas-decía poniendo pose de pensadora._

_-Pero la pregunta es ¿que esta tramando y que intento con el ataque de los ancianos?-agrego un igualmente pensativo Ulrich._

_-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea sera mucho mas difícil que su batalla contra Ooze de hace algunos meses-dijo Dulcea mientras que los chico solo se preocuparon por lo que pasaría después._

_Fin Flash Back_

-No sabemos lo que planean los lunáticos esos-dijo Hiroki con mueca de odio hacia dichos ancianos.

-Pero no ganaremos nada preocupándonos-dijo Patrick tratando de sacarles una sonrisa, pero sin resultado.

-Es que no podemos dejar de pensar en eso-dijo Yumi tristemente.

-Pero tal vez tengan razón-dijo Aelita dándoles la razón a Patrick y a Johnny-debemos intentar olvidar ese asunto.

-¿Que podemos hacer para distraernos?-pregunto Odd mirando a la pelirosa.

Cuando el rubio hablo, Ulrich,Jeremie,Kenneth y Hunter vieron a sus respectivas parejas y luego se vieron entre si con una mirada cómplice(N/a: ¿que tramaran?)y luego dijeron.

-¡¿Que les parece si vamos al circo?!-preguntaron los cuatro poniéndose frente a sus parejas con una sonrisa boba.

-¡¿El circo?!-exclamaron las dos chicas y los dos chicos a la vez.

-Si, El circo salvaje del doctor Fantasmo estará aquí en París durante unos días-empezó a explicar el rubio animario-pero como los boletos son muy caros, Ulrich,Kennetc,Jeremie y yo pudimos comprar ocho boletos entre los cuatro-dijo embozando una sonrisa para su camaroncito.

-Pero tenemos que entrenar, y luego esteremos cansados y no podremos ir al circo-dijo Aelita un poco triste.

-Hablamos con Dulcea y ella dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando nos llevemos los cristales-dijo Ulrich acercándose a su novio-¿aceptan?-pregunto el alemán a los cuatro implicados mientras que, galantemente, besaba a Odd en la mano causando un gran sonrojo en el italiano.

-Claro que si-dijo Aelita respondiendo por los demás.

-No es ¡JUSTO! yo también quiero ir al circo, yo les dije cuando llego-grito Sisi con berrinche.

-Nicolas y yo compramos boletos para los tres, puedes ir con nosotros-dijo Herb mientras el y el pelirrojo se sonrojaban.

-Si no hay de otra-gruño Sisi molesta-pero también me compraran palomitas, refresco, dulces y ni crean que podrán tomarme de la mano-decía a la par que leía una lista con sus términos mientra que al ingles y al ruso se les resbalaba una gotita por la sien.

-¡¿Y que hay de nosotros?!-preguntaron Patrick, Johnny, William y Kiara indignados por que se olvidaron de ellos.

-Arréglense solos-dijeron Sisi, Ulrich, Hunter, Kenneth y Jeremie a coro restando importancia al enojo de los olvidados mientras que ellos los veían agitando sus puños con una benita en la cabeza.

-¿Por que tanto escándalo muchachos?-pregunto un muchacho de piel algo bronceada y de cabello negro con un copete(N/a: imaginen el cabello de Timmy Turner de los padrinos mágicos en color negro)y ojos color verde jade de la altura y edad de William, simplemente usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatos color negros y una camisa ajustada de manga corta color carmín.

-¿Quien es el?-pregunto Johnny al no reconocer al muchacho.

-¡Es James Rose! ¡hermano de la maestra Gissel y otro de los tres prodigios que dan clases aquí!-grito Jeremie emocionado y con estrellas en los ojos mientas pedía un autógrafo al joven maestro.

-Gracias por la presentación-dijo con una gota en la sien mientras le daba el autógrafo a Jeremie-pero de todos modos, por que tanto escándalo?-pregunto el prodigio.

-¡ELLOS PLANEAN IR AL CIRCO DEL DOCTOR FANTASMO ESTA NOCHE Y NI SE PREOCUPARON EN INVITARNOS!-gritaron con rabia los cuatro olvidados mientras señalaban a sus amigos quienes silbaban asiéndose los inocentes.

-Con que olvidando a sus amigos-dijo con un ligero tono de enfado dedicándoles una mirada de reproche a Ulrich y el resto de los malos amigos-Pero que les parece esto?, yo también tenia planeado ir al circo esta noche, vamos todos en grupo y yo les pago sus boletos a ustedes cuatro-dijo con una sonrisa alegre a los olvidados quienes le agradecieron el gesto-en cuanto a ustedes-dijo con voz de ultratumba a los demás-de castigo, los de la idea del circo pagaran todos los dulces y las bebidas, también pagaran una cena en el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad al finalizar la función, y el castigo incluye a quien les haya avisado del circo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero no podremos pagarla!, ¡terminaremos lavando platos!-dijeron Ulrich y Sisi pensando en su castigo.

-Ese es el punto-dijo James con una sonrisa y mirada burlona poniéndose frente al líder de los guerreros animales quien solo se rindió mientras Sisi y los otros le echaban a el la culpa del castigo.

-Maestro Rose, ¿no es eso un castigo un poco exagerado?-pregunto Patrick sintiendo pena por su primo y amigos.

-No te preocupes, ellos pagaran los dulces y los refrescos, pero yo pagare la cena, solo quiero que sufran un poco-dijo el ojiverde divertido causando una gota en la sien del Belpois castaño.

Mientras en la misteriosa sala del trono, Ooze y Pieltra se encontraban arrodillados frente a las nueve figuras sombrías quienes se dedicaban a dar su siguiente misión al par de ancianos.

-¿Realmente creen que su plan resultara mis señores?-pregunto un dudoso Ooze con voz respetuosa a sus amos.

-¿Insinúas que mi plan tiene alguna falla?-pregunto la figura del penúltimo trono del lado izquierdo causando un escalofrió en el monstruo y la modista.

-No es eso señor-dijo Pieltra para evitar el enojo de su jefe-lo que pasa es que no entendemos por que mandaran a otra persona con nosotros, solos podemos cumplir la misión perfectamente-dijo desbordando confianza.

-Por que si ustedes fueran competentes, habrían destruido animaría desde hace 2000 años, ¿no lo creen?-pregunto burlón el ser misterioso.

-Pero si fallan, tanto ellos como tu serán castigados-dijo la primera de las figuras sombrías con su melodiosa voz, causando temor en el otro ser.

-No fallaran, si saben lo que nos conviene-respondió el otro aparentemente calmado-vallan al punto de encuentro, el plan iniciara esta noche-ordeno a los ancianos.

-¡SI SEÑOR!-dijeron el ser morfológico y la extraterrestre a coro antes de marcharse siendo cubiertos por sombras hasta desaparecer.

Volviendo con los guerreros, era de noche en París y los guerreros y sus amigos estaban frente a la entrada de una gran carpa de circo con muchas luces de colores y un gran letrero que decía.

-"El circo salvaje del doctor Fantasmo" ¡GENIAL!-gritaron Hiroki y Johnny emocionados con estrellas en los ojos.

-Miren cuantas luces, ¡ES HERMOSO!-dijo Aelita totalmente encantada con lo que veía.

-Es verdad, es la primera vez que vienes a un circo desde que saliste de Lyoko-dijo Jeremie enternecido con todas las reacciones de su amada.

-Parece que no es la única que ve un circo en mucho tiempo-dijo Ulrich con una gota en la cabeza mientras señalaba a Hunter y a Kiara, quienes tenían la misma expresión que la pelirrosa.

-Si no sabias lo que era un circo, ¿por que compraste boletos?-pregunto Hiroki con la duda en su cabeza.

-La idea fue de Ulrich-comenzó a explicar el rubio animario a su novio-Sisi aviso de la llegada del circo, Ulrich quería venir con el principito pero solo quedaban lugares en la primera fila y como no completaba para los boletos, nos pidió ayuda a Kenneth, Jeremie, y a mi, dijo que seria algo que podría disfrutar con mi camaroncito-decía a la par que le daba un dulce beso a Hiroki en los labios.

-Bueno, dejen el momento meloso que solo faltan unos minutos para el espectáculo-anuncio el profesor Rose ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pareja-Ulrich, Hunter, Sisi, Kenneth y Jeremie deben ir a comprar los dulces y las bebidas para todos mientras que apartamos los asientos-dijo mientras empujaba a los castigados al puesto de dulces.

-Juro que matare al profesor Rose-gruño Sisi con una benita en la sien.

-Dime cuando, que yo te ayudo-anuncio Ulrich con enfado.

-¿Con veneno o cuchillo?, que yo lo consigo-dijo Hunter de igual modo que la francesa y el alemán mientras que los guerreros cielo veían con risa nerviosa y una gota en la sien.

Luego de un rato, los muchachos ya estaban en sus asientos de primera fila y el espectáculo había comenzado, los chicos disfrutaban lo que veían, en especial Aelita, Hunter y Kiara quienes veían encantados a los payasos, los animales, trapecistas, domador de leones y en especial al maestro de ceremonias y mago del circo, un hombre pálido alto de edad algo avanzada, cabello negro al cual ya se le notaban varias canas, bigote y una barba de chivo peinada , usaba un sombrero de copa gris con una franja negra, una camisa blanca con un lazo negro, chaleco rojo pálido y saco de cuello alto de un color rojo mas fuerte, guantes blancos, pantalón abultado color gris y botas negras, y que sostenía un bastón largo color negro con un rubí en la punta, el doctor Fantasmo.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡ES LA HORA DEL ACTO FINAL!-anuncio el mago a su publico-¡NECESITO A SEIS VOLUNTARIOS!-grito a los espectadores, quienes, empezaron a gritar emocionados agitando los brazos para ser escogidos.

-¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YOOOOOO!-gritaron los guerreros y sus amigos.

-Mmmmmm ¡TU, TU, TU, TU, TU, Yyyyyyyyy TU!-dijo señalando a Odd, Sisi, Aelita, Hunter, Yumi y a Johnny quienes se dirigieron al escenario donde el doctor Fantasmo los posiciono al rededor de el-¡PRIMERO VOY A HIPNOTIZARLOS!-anuncio mientras levantaba su bastón, y el rubí empezó a brillar con una intensa luz roja rubí, y al verla,a Sisi y a los otros cinco presentes se les nublo la vista y al momento siguiente parecían cuerpos sin alma, sirvientes sin voluntad, lo cual fue notado por los demás, quienes se preocuparon, en especial el profesor Rose, quien observaba analítico todos los movimientos del cirquero-¡AHORA NECESITO LA AYUDA DE MIS DOS ADORABLES ASISTENTES!-y al decir eso, dos nubes de humo blanco empezaron a brotar a cada lado del cirquero, y al disiparse el humo, aparecieron Ooze y Pieltra a la izquierda y derecha del mago respectivamente, al ver a los ancianos, los otros guerrero corrieron en dirección a sus amigos-¡EL SHOW OFICIALMENTE A ACABADO! ¡QUE TENGAN UNA ENCANTADORA NOCHE!-dijo a la par que golpeaba el piso con su bastón, y de repente en el punto golpeado broto una pequeña flama que se volvió seis lineas de fuego que rodearon a los guerreros hipnotizados, Ulrich y los demás estaban a poca distancia de sus amigos-hasta luego, guerreros de animaria-dijo con sonrisa de burla y los seis círculos de fuego que rodeaban a los hipnotizados se volvieron columnas de fuego las cuales se fusionaron en una gran columna de fuego que rodeo a los muchachos hechizados y a los tres villanos, cuando la columna desapareció ya no había nadie.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Ulrich al momento que llegaron al centro del escenario donde estaban los villanos-llegamos tarde-anuncio mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y golpeaba al piso lamentándose el no haber podido salvar a su novio y amigos.

-Los encontraremos-dijo James poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ulrich para calmarlo.

-Tienes razón-dijo el guerrero tierra algo calmado-pero, ¿donde estarán?-pregunto preocupado

-Creo que antes de buscar a los demás tenemos que ocuparnos de otro asunto-menciono Hiroki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Que cosa?-preguntaron todos ante el comentario del pequeño, pero se dieron cuenta que todo el publico que había asistido a la función estaba aplaudiendo pidiendo mas actos por parte de los guerreros quienes solo los veían con una gota tamaño mayúsculo en la sien.

-Nosotros nos vamos a cuidar a Dulcea y a la señora sorenson, avísennos si encuentran a los otros-dijo Kiara con risa nerviosa mientras ella, Herb y Nicolas se disponian a correr a la salida.

-¡TRAIDORES!-gritaron los demás con una vena en la sien mientras agitaban sus puños.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro, broto un pilar de fuego que dejo mostrar a Fantasmo, Ooze y a Pieltra con los seis guerreros secuestrados, al llegar, Fantasmo tomo a dos de los chicos e hizo un circulo en el suelo al rededor de ellos mientras que Ooze y Pieltra lo veían con una duda en sus cabezas.

-Si quieren preguntarme algo háganlo de una vez-dijo el mago mientras les daba algo a cada uno de los dos del circulo.

-Solo hay algo que nos inquieta querido-dijo la extraterrestre con algo de altanería.

-Solo teníamos que tomar a "esos dos", ¿por que trajiste a los otros cuatro?-pregunto el "hombre" con el mismo tono altanero que Pieltra.

-Es parte de mi estrategia-empezó a explicar el cirquero mientras que con su bastón escribía unas extrañas letras en el interior del circulo-al secuestrar a seis de los guerreros les sera imposible a los demás el saber que planeamos con "esos dos"-continuaba la explicación mientras las letras extrañas comenzaban a brillar conforme las escribía-también les daremos donde mas les duele-decía al tiempo que terminaba de escribir y todas las letras brillaban de un intenso tono rubí-¡en su confianza!-dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras los objetos que tenían "esos dos chicos" resplandecían de sus respectivos colores.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaron confundidos los dos ancianos.

-A esto-dijo el cirquero antes de lanzar un rayo de magia a los ancianos con su bastón.

-¡¿QUE NOS PASO?!-preguntaron los ya no tan ancianos.

-Son preparativos para mi plan, los guerreros no tardaran en venir aquí y el ritual necesita tiempo-dijo el cirquero empujando a los otros villanos y a los cuatro guerreros disponibles.

Volviendo con los guerreros, finalmente habían logrado sacar al publico de la carpa y planeaban donde buscar a sus amigos, y también debatían si contarle o no al maestro James lo de los animaria, los villanos y los cristales animales.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Jemes al escuchar una melodía.

-Es la música de circo-contesto Kenneth.

-Pero si apagamos todo en la carpa, ¿como puede seguir la música?-pregunto Jeremie con la duda.

-Investiguemos-dijo Ulrich siguiendo la música hacia la parte trasera del circo seguido por los demás.

-¡pero aquí no hay nada!-dijo Patrick al ver solo un gran espacio vació.

-¡¿Como que nada?!-pregunto Kenneth asombrado-¡claramente se ve una carpa al menos cinco veces mas grande que la otra!, ¡¿como puedes no verla?!-declaro mientras que todos menos Jeremie lo veían como a un bicho raro-¿Por que me ven así?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Kenneth-empezó Ulrich acercándose al guerrero cielo-no hay nada hay-declaro poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ulrich-dijo Jeremie llamando la atención de sus amigos-tal vez Kenneth diga la verdad, yo no distingo lo que es, pero, veo algo borroso de gran tamaño-dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Entonces por que nosotros no lo vemos?-pregunto a Hiroki.

-Eso no importa, tenemos que rescatar a Johnny-declaro Patrick preocupado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-y a los otros también-corrigió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Dejemos de hablar y pongámonos en marcha-dijo el profesor Rose mientras se adentraba en la carpa y desaparecía a la vista de los demás menos de Jeremie y Kenneth.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Ulrich mientras seguía a su profesor.

¡SI!-gritaron los demás a coro siguiendo a sus amigos.

En el interior de la carpa los chicos solo oían la música de circo en completa oscuridad, hasta que una gran luz se encendió en el centro de la carpa dejando ver al doctor Fantasmo junto a un órgano(N/a: musical, no interno)con una sonrisa sádica marca Mullion, mientras que los chicos lo veian con odio.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi segundo espectáculo guerreros de animalia!-dijo el cirquero mientras hacia una reverencia ante los muchachos.

-Basta de bromas fantasmo, ¡¿en donde están los demás?!-dijo Ulrich con un tono desafiante contra el cirquero.

-Justo aquí-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y todas las luces del lugar se encendían mostrando a los seis chicos, aun en trance atados y colgados de la cuerda floja-si los quieren, los tendrán-dijo con sonrisa burlona a la vez que con seis pequeñas flamas de su bastón quemo las cuerdas de los chicos y los dejo caer, los demás guerreros veían con horror, pero antes de tocar el suelo, los hipnotizados cayeron en seis burbujas de energía color rubí-JAJAJAJA, ¡debieron ver sus caras!-dijo Fantasmo secándose una lagrima de risa.

-¡YA DÉJALOS LIBRES FANTASMO!-gritaron los guerreros llenos de furia hacia el mago.

-Con gusto-dijo el mago con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos liberando a los chicos del trance y los devolvía con los otros.

-¿Que nos paso?-pregunto una confundida Yumi mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Alguien anoto la matricula?, parece como si nos hubiera arrollado un camión-dijo Odd con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¿Uno?, ¿no querrás decir un millón?-pregunto Hunter del mismo modo que el italiano.

-¿Donde diablos estamos?-pregunto Sisi mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Podrían explicarme que pasa por favor?-pregunto Aelita mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Yo digo lo mismo que Aelita-dijo Johnny igual de confundidos que los demás.

-Estaban bajo mi trance- dijo el cirquero.

-Aquí hay algo que falta-dijo Jeremie analíticamente-¿donde están Ooze y Pieltra?-pregunto el rubio al cirquero.

Justo hay-dijo señalando a los seis guerreros ya libres del trance-dos de ellos son Ooze y pieltra transformados en sus amigos, y su misión es descubrir cuales de sus amigos son impostores y averiguar donde están los reales-dijo con una sonrisa-¡este es el circo del engaño Y EL SHOW ACABA DE EMPEZAR!-dijo contento de si mismo mientras giraba con los bazos extendidos y mirando al techo.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿quienes son los impostores?-pregunto Patrick mientras el los demás veían a los ex secuestrados y se alejaban un poco.

-¡Vamos!, no le crean a ese anciano, ¡trata de engañarnos!-dijo Odd a la par que sacaba su cristal auxiliar y el maestro Rose buscaba un refugio-Espíritu de la Pantera-dijo para hacer aparecer sus garras-Caballero Felino Listo.

Todos se miraban dudosos, pero al final siguieron el ejemplo del rubio italiano

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron ya transformados(N/a: aunque Hunter y Sisi no son campeones, se le incluirá también por tener animales mitológicos).

-Veamos quien gana, ¡SOMBRAS!-dijo llamando a todos los artistas y animales del circo, quienes se transformaron en los reptiles monstruosos-¡ATAQUEN!-dijo ordenando a los reptiles monstruosos.

La batalla estaba a favor de los guerrero, ya que con sus armas los destruían muy fácilmente,hasta que al quedar igual en números, los sombras se transformaron en copias de los guerreros y la batalla se volvió a favor de los reptiles.

-¡Invoquemos a los animales!-dijo Ulrich y cuando se disponían a llamar a sus amigos, fueron golpeados por la espalda, y al ver quien fue vieron a Odd y a Sisi con Pantha y Camille quienes los veían con sonrisa sádica mientras tomaban los cristales de los chicos.

-Bien echo Ooze, Pieltra, que gran actuación-dijo el cirquero felicitando a los otros villanos que se acercaron a el.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron los dos villanos al mismo tiempo.

-Acabemos con ellos-ordeno el mago quien disparo varias bolas de fuego del rubí de bastón, pero cuando lanzo su ataque.

-Espíritu del Corcel-dijo un muchacho que, tras una luz combinada de color blanco y dorado apareció vestido con un traje de gala, sombrero de copa y monóculo en su ojo derecho(N/a: imaginen la ropa de Kaito Kid de detective conan)todo color blanco con detalles dorados, de arma tenia un bastón largo color blanco con un diamante en la punta-Guardián Real Listo-dijo una voz que los guerreros reconocieron

-¡PROFESOR ROSE!-gritaron los guerreros sorprendidos.

-Que les párese mi ropa?-pregunto con una sonrisa antes de voltear hacia el ataque enemigo y sacar un cristal color blanco y dorado en espiral con la figura de un caballo relinchando en dos patas-Corcel, Cabalga hacia el amanecer- dijo lanzando el cristal al aire en el cual se podía ver la figura chibi de un hermoso corcel siendo rodado por copos de nieve conectados con electricidad y leves ondas de fuego, dando apariencia de un bello anillo en el que el corcel crecía conforme relinchaba para aparecer con destellos de hielo, electricidad y fuego-Peince, detén esas flamitas-dijo y al instante, la sola energía del caballo congelo el ataque.

-No esta mal, Pieltra, Ooze, despachen al entrometido-ordeno al par de villanos que por ordenes de sus superiores fueron a cumplir lo que les mando el cirquero, apartando al profesor de los otros guerreros-¡SOMBRAS! ¡ATAQUEN!-mando a los reptiles.

Los guerreros estaban débiles por el ataque de los malvados, los reptiles fueron directamente por Yumi y Aelita quienes eran las mas lastimadas, y cuando estaban a punto de aniquilar a las chicas con sus armas malignas fueron salvadas por Kenneth y Jeremie quienes interceptaron el golpe con sus espadas.

-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE DAÑEN A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAMOS!-gritaron los dos logrando que sus armas brillaran de color malaquita-¡VEAN EL ARMA DEL CIELO!-gritaron ambos extendiendo sus espadas a lados opuestos-¡TORNADOS GEMELOS!-gritaron al agitar sus espadas y crear dos tornados que al girar en dirección opuesta uno del otro, se fueron en espiral contra los sombras destruyéndolas y lanzando al cirquero con Ooze y Pieltra.

-Llueven los cirqueros-dijo James con burla al ver caer a Fantasmo en medio de "Odd y Sisi" quienes lo vieron con una gota en la cien-acabemos con esto Prince-le dijo a su caballo-velocidad explosiva-dijo con elegancia cuando los ojos de Prince brillaron de rojo y el equino llego en un micro segundo al otro lado de los villanos quienes explotaron al instante-Torre imperial-dijo al caballo quien corrió alrededor del trió de ancianos mientras desprendía copos de nieve llegando a trotar en ellos en espiral mientras se juntaban formando una torre de hielo en espiral con el caballo en la cima y los malvados congelados en el interior-y para finalizar usa destello dorado-dijo a la par que el corcel relincho en dos patas tocando en hielo para saltar y dejar enormes descarga eléctricas que destrozaron el pilar y a los animales quienes se desvanecieron devolviendo a Ooze y Pieltra a su apariencia real, y de pronto, de una sala apartada, salio un fuerte resplandor rubí.

-¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA!-grito fantasmo de forma victoriosa al salir de los escombros de hielo-tomen esto por derrotarnos en batalla-dijo lanzando les los cristales robados a los guerreros-pero nosotros nos quedaremos con esto-dijo chasqueando lo dedos mientras que dos resplandores, uno color azul ártico y otro color fucsia neón llegaban a su mano del lugar del brillo rubí, mostrando un cristal fucsia neón con la figura de una tiara negra y uno azul ártico con la figura de una huella felina color morado-adiós-dijo golpeando el suelo con su bastón abriendo un portal-sus amigos están hay-dijo señalando la sala anteriormente mencionada mientra el y unos inconscientes Ooze y pieltra con espiral en los ojos desaparecían.

Los muchachos corrieron con sus amigos, y al llegar Ulrich fue directamente a tomar en sus brazos a un inconsciente Odd, James hizo lo mismo con Sisi en igual condición que el rubio italiano.

-Odd, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el líder de los guerreros animales al ver que su novio despertaba.

-Sisi, despierta hermosa-dijo el maestro Rose al ver despertar a Sisi.

-¿Odd?, ¿quien es Odd?-pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Y ¿Quien es Sisi?-dijo la pelinegra igual de confundida que el rubio.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntaron a coro la francesa y el italiano desconcertando a sus amigos.

Continuara...

Al fin complete el capitulo, lo hice largo para compensar el tiempo perdido. Un aplauso para nuestro villano permanente invitado, el doctor Fantasmo de los 13 fantasmas de Scooby Doo. y por favor dejen reviews con comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias o criticas para poder mejorar ya que es mi primer fic, el siguiente capitulo lo pondré el fin de semana o a la otra semana a mas tardar.

Saludos.


	4. Memorias Perdidas en la Ciudad Prohibida

Code Lyoko no me pertenece, lo utilizo en mi fic por diversion, no por una paga.

El Retorno a la Jungla

Capítulo 4: Memorias Perdidas en la Ciudad Prohibida

Era de noche en París, y los guerreros animales llevaron a Sisi y a Odd a la ermita para que Dulcea los revisara, todos estaban muy angustiados por sus amigos, y cuando Dulcea llego con un semblante serio, los chicos casi la arrollan.

-¿Alguien anoto la matricula?-dijo una mareada Dulcea, pero luego se recupero-tengo malas noticias-dijo recuperando su tono serio y asustando a los muchachos-Ni Atreyu ni Elisabeth tienen sus recuerdos, no saben quienes son ellos, ni quienes son ustedes ni nada sobre Animaria ni los cristales, no saben nada sobre su pasado-anuncio poniendo una cara triste.

-¡¿Perdieron la memoria?!-pregunto Aelita muy preocupada.

-¿Es mi imaginación o ella esta mas preocupada por Odd y Sisi que los demás?-pregunto el profesor Rose con la duda.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Aelita ya paso por lo mismo antes, por eso es la mas preocupada-dijo Jeremie recordando lo que Aelita sufrió en el pasado con pose de pensador.

-Me temo que es peor que eso-sentencio Dulcea llamando la atención de los chicos-Atreyu y Elisabeth no han perdido la memoria, se las han robado-anuncio la guerrera con un ya usual tono serio.

-¡¿Como que les robaron la memoria?!-pregunto Yumi preocupada y curiosa a la vez.

-Párese ser que el tal Fantasmo utilizo algún tipo de magia antigua para pasar los recuerdos de Atreyu y Elisabeth en alguna especie de contenedor-empezó a explicar la guerrera-pero sea lo que sea para lo que necesiten los recuerdos, si los destruimos podríamos revertir el hechizo y hacer que Atreyu y Elisabeth vuelvan a la normalidad-dijo con una suave sonrisa que tranquilizo a los guerreros.

-¿Pero como encontraremos los contenedores de los recuerdos, si ni siquiera sabemos como son?-pregunto Ulrich pensativo logrando que los guerreros también se pusieron pensativos.

-¡LAS LUCES!-gritaron Hiroki y Johnny, muy emocionados y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, causando que los demás los vieran fijamente-las luces que volaron hacia Fantasmo cuando se marcho, ¡DEBIERON SER LOS CONTENEDORES!-gritaron al unisono como si acabaran de hacer el descubrimiento mas importante del siglo.

-¡Son unos genios!-dijo Yumi muy orgullosa de los dos niños mientras los abrazaba.

-Esas luces se parecían bastante a los cristales animales, eran de los mismos colores que los cristales de Sisi y Odd, pero no tenían ninguna figura-dijo William de forma pensante.

-¡Entonces no lo imagine!-dijo Dulcea algo sorprendida-sentí presencias parecidas a la de los cristales, si estoy en lo correcto, podre sentir esos cristales de nuevo en cuanto los lleven a algún lado-anuncio levantando los ánimos de los guerreros.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo-susurro Ulrich con gran alegría-Dulcea-llamo a su mentora y suegra-¿en donde esta Odd? quisiera verlo-le pidió a Dulcea.

-Y yo quisiera ver a Sisi, solo para ver si necesita algo-dijo un muy sonrojado profesor Rose.

-Atreyu esta en su habitación y Elisabeth en la de Aelita, Ulrich, por favor indica el camino para James-dijo Dulcea con una cálida sonrisa a lo que Ulrich asintió y se fue con James a ver al italiano y a la francesa.

En la habitación de Odd, este estaba acostado en la cama, observando el techo de modo soñador, intentando recordar algo de su pasado, algún suceso, algún amigo o algún familiar, pero por mas que quería, no lograba recordar nada, y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

-Odd, estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba al rubio con una sonrisa cálida.

-Estoy bien eeh, ¿cual era tu nombre?-pregunto un Odd levemente sonrojado mientras se sentaba en la cama y se recargaba en la cabecera de la misma.

-Ulrich, mi nombre es Ulrich- respondió el castaño con un poco de tristeza en los ojos ya que Odd no se acordaba de el-pero dime, ¿como te sientes con esta situación?-cuestiono preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo algo triste por no recordar nada, y algo confundido por eso de los cristales, magia antigua y villanos que intentan matarnos-dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión.

-No te fuerces, recuperaremos tus recuerdos, solo espera-dijo acortando la distancia entre el y el rubio, lo cual le causo un gran sonrojo a Odd.

-Pero, ¡¿Como los recuperaran?!-dijo el Principito mas rojo que una cereza(N/a: se nota que me gustan las cerezas).

-Dulcea puede sentir la ubicación de sus recuerdos en cuanto los tres chiflados vallan a algún lugar-decía con voz suave al tiempo que ponía una mano en la mejilla del rubio-se paciente-dijo acabando con la distancia entre los dos con un dulce beso el cual le respondió el rubio-bueno, descansa, vendré por ti cuando aya alguna señal de los ancianos-dijo para finalmente marcharse de la habitación con una sonrisa dulce dejando a un Odd pensativo.

-Es el segundo hombre que me besa desde que llegue a esta casa-declaro mientras se tocaba los labios sonrojado a mas no poder.

En la misteriosa sala del trono, Fantasmo, Ooze y Pieltra se arrodillaban ante las nueve figuras sombrías mientras el cirquero extendía su mano derecha con los dos cristales de las memorias de Odd y Sisi.

-Veo que la primera fase del plan fue un éxito-dijo la figura central sumamente complacida-la fase dos comenzara de inmediato-ordeno con su hermosa voz.

-¡Como ordene!-dijeron mientras saludaban al estilo militar para marcharse.

-¡Esperen!-grito la figura sombría del penúltimo trono del lado izquierdo llamando a los ancianos-lleven esto con ustedes-dijo mientras le lanzaba a Fantasmo un cristal artificial color rubí con la figura de un tigre de sumatra recostado-lleven ese cristal que creo Willow, todavía necesito hacer mas pruebas para mi "proyecto"-decía con una sonrisa siniestra.

-De acuerdo mi señor-dijo Fantasmo mientras hacia una reverencia para desaparecer en las sombras con los otros dos.

En China, mas específicamente en la ciudad prohibida en el centro de Pekín, los tres chiflados salían de las sombras, justo frente al trono del salón de la armonía suprema.

-¡¿Que hacemos en este lugar?!-pregunto Ooze algo molesto ya que no le habían dado mas información de la misión.

-Es aquí donde cumpliremos la misión-explico el mago mientras escribía un circulo con extrañas letras al rededor del trono con su bastón, las cuales comenzaban a brillar conforme las escribía-Pieltra, si pudieras ser tan amable de sentarte en el trono te lo agradecería-comento a la par que terminaba el circulo y colocaba los cristales con las memorias en el primer escalón del trono.

-¿Por que es tan importante este viejo trono? y ¿para que es ese ritual?-pregunto la modista con una ceja alzada.

-Por que vas a ver la memoria de esos guerreros con este ritual-comenzó a explicar a la mujer verde- El emperador de la dinastía Ming desconfiaba de sus sirvientes y su consejo, por lo que recurrió a la magia negra para hechizar el trono y poder ver las mentes de quien estuviera frente a el, esa es la forma en la que buscaremos "esa información" en los recuerdos, pero como la magia no se ha usado en siglos es inestable y debo usar este ritual para equilibrarla-dijo acercan doce a Pieltra.

-¡¿Y POR QUE DEBO SER YO LA QUE SE SIENTE EN EL TRONO?!-pregunto Pieltra temerosamente.

-Por que el ritual tardara y los guerreros no tardan en venir y como eres la mas débil nosotros conseguiremos mas tiempo-anuncio restando importancia al enojo de Pieltra.

-Y de esa forma, si el ritual termina matando a Pieltra no sera una gran perdida-sentencio Ooze mientras que a la fuerza sentaba a la extraterrestre, y al instante, el trono brillo con una luz sombría mientras absorbía luces provenientes de los cristales, y los ojos de la modista veían los recuerdos de Odd y Sisi, desde el mas reciente al mas antiguo.

Volviendo a la ermita, Dulcea había sentido la presencia de los recuerdos y se encontraba ocupada con el ritual de radiestesia mientras los muchachos decidían quienes irían a la misión ya que unos debían quedarse con Dulcea y la señora Sorenson y otros debían ir a defender animaria.

-Entonces Nicolas y Herb se quedaran aquí, y Kiara y Hunter irán a animaria, ¿todos de acuerdo?-pregunto Ulrich a sus amigos.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijeron al unisono aceptando sus tareas.

-Muchachos, ya localice las memorias, están en la ciudad prohibida, Pekín, china, la señora Sorenson fue por Atreyu y por Elisabeth-aviso la rubia mientras la anciana bajaba con el rubio y la pelinegra.

-Ya que estamos todos hay que irnos, Ciudad Prohibida, Pekín, China-dijo una decidida Aelita mientras abría el portal y lo cruzaba.

-Si que quiere recuperar las memorias-dijo el profesor Rose con una gota en la cabeza.

-Solo no quiere que Odd y Sisi sufran lo que ella sufrió-aclaro Jeremie siguiendo a la pelirrosa junto a los otros dejando a James atrás.

-¡No me dejen atrás! vamos prince-le dijo a un pequeño caballito blanco con crin dorada que se tambaleaba al caminar mientras lo convertía en cristal y seguía a los demás.

En el palacio de la armonía suprema, Ooze y Fantasmo observaron como se abría el portal que atravesaron los guerreros, quienes al ver a los ancianos se pusieron de inmediato en posición de pelea.

-Hasta que llegaron los niños, ¿no saben que es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas?-pregunto Ooze en su típico tono burlón.

-Pero tu no eres una persona, por lo tanto continuamos con una educación impecable-contesto Hiroki devolviendo la burla.

-¡Ya basta de bromas! ¡ entréguennos esas memorias!-demando Ulrich enojado por lo que les habían echo a sus amigos.

-¡Si no lo hacen, los mandaremos a volar hacia neptuno!-continuo un igualmente molesto James.

-Me temo que no podrán hacerlo, estarán demasiado ocupados con unos nuevos amigos-contesto Fantasmo a las amenazas de los chicos mientras que apuntaba su bastón hacia adelante y con una luz rubí, salieron un gran numero de bolas de plasta color terracota que fueron tomando forma hasta convertirse en guerreros de terracota-¿les gustan? quise ambientarme,¡GUERREROS DE TERRACOTA! ¡ATAQUEN!-ordeno a sus nuevos sirvientes, que al instante fueron a cumplir su misión.

-¡No podrán con nosotros!-gritaron todos los chicos en posición de pelea a excepción de Sisi y Odd-¡ Espíritus los Animales, los invocamos-gritaron mientras alzaban los cristales-¡Caballeros Animales, Unidos!-anunciaron ya con sus armas todos menos los dos sin memoria.

-¡Guardián Real Listo!-anuncio el profesor Rose ya transformado,

-¡Aelita! ¡tu y Yumi protejan a Odd y a Sisi!-les pidió Ulrich mientras detenía a dos guerreros de terracota con su escudo.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijeron las dos chicas para ir a proteger a sus amigos.

Los guerreros de terracota les daban problemas a los guerreros, por que, aunque eran mas lentos que los Sombras, eran mucho mas fuertes y resistentes, sin mencionar que los superaban en numero, por lo que los chicos tenían la desventaja, James era el único que podía contra los soldados antiguos ya que esquivaba todos los golpes y patadas y con su bastón lograba romperlos uno a uno.

-Es hora de que llame a los refuerzos-dijo con confianza mientras sacaba su cristal y lo lanzaba al aire-¡Corcel, cabalga hacia el amanecer!-y luego Prince hizo acto de aparición.

-Con que sacaste a tu animal, bueno, es un juego para dos-decía el cirquero embozando una sonrisa y lanzando su cristal al aire-¡Tigre de Sumatra! ¡Asecha a tus presas!-y después de una gran luz color Rubí salio un tigre de sumatra color rubí con rayas negras que rugió con gran fuerza.

-¿Otro cristal artificial? ¿de donde rayos los sacan?-pregunto Patrick totalmente confundido.

-Son un regalo de un científico llamado Ambrosius Willow, ¿tal vez lo conozcan?-respondió Ooze con su típico tono burlón.

-¡¿TAMBIÉN REVIVIÓ EL CEREBRO?!-gritaron sorprendidos todos los guerreros animales.

-Si Pieltra y yo volvimos, ¿por que pensaron que Willow no?-pregunto el "hombre" con burla.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar, estoy en medio de una batalla-hablo Fantasmo con una vena en la cien-¡TIGRE DE SUMATRA! ¡GARRAS DE FUEGO!-Ordeno el mago e inmediatamente el animal comenzó a desprender llamas de su cuerpo las cuales lo rodearon y formaron un gran pilar de fuego, y dentro de este, el tigre de sumatra dio un gran salto y mientras levantaba su zarpa derecha esta absorbía todo el fuego y se concentraba en su garra, que al agitarla libero el fuego en forma de grandes cuchillas de fuego.

-¡PRINCE! ¡ DEFIÉNDETE CON TORRE IMPERIAL!-entonces al corcel le brillaron los ojos de color azul ártico y uso su ataque de hielo, pero esta vez el quedo en un espacio hueco dentro de la torre, la cual redujo la fuerza del impacto, ya que aunque el hielo apagaba el fuego, por ser un ataque cortante, logro llegar a Prince y dejarlo mal herido-¡PRINCE!-grito el guardián real al ver a su animal herido.

-¡JAMES!-gritaron los guerreros tratando de llegar a su profesor, pero fueron detenidos por los guerreros de terracota.

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte-anuncio Ooze con pose victoriosa-¡GUERREROS DE TERRACOTA! ¡ ACABEN CON ELLOS!-grito y los guerreros de terracota comenzaron a luchar contra los muchachos, quienes rápidamente eran vencidos uno a uno, mientras que Sisi y Odd se sentían impotentes al ver a quienes los trataron tan bien sufrir por ellos, hasta que armados de valor, corrieron e intentaron detener a los guerreros chinos, pero Aelita y Yumi los detuvieron.

-¡DÉJENNOS PASAR! ¡NECESITAN AYUDA!-gritaron el italiano y la francesa tratando de pasar.

-Se como se sienten, pero deben calmarse, ellos estarán bien-dijo Yumi para tratar de calmar a los chicos sin ningún éxito, entonces Aelita, armándose de valor, fue para ayudar a sus amigos-¡AELITA! ¡¿QUE HACES?!-pregunto alarmada mientras veía como su amiga pelirrosa comenzaba a luchar ella sola contra los guerreros de terracota con sus dagas curvas y se defendía con su escudo de caparazón.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MIS AMIGOS SEAN LASTIMADOS!-grito con decisión, y sus armas desprendieron unos leves destellos rosas-¡Y TAMPOCO PERMITIRÉ QUE OTROS SUFRAN LO QUE YO SUFRÍ!-y al decir eso, sus armas desprendieron una intensa luz rosa y las dagas comenzaban a unirse al caparazón formando un shuriken con apariencia de tortuga-veras el ataque del mar, ¡GIRO REMOLINO!-grito lanzando su nueva arma hacia los enemigos mientras era cubierta por una gran cantidad de agua que era sacada del aire dando la apariencia de un gran remolino que arraso con todos los guerreros de terracota.

-No crean que han ganado, aun tengo un as bajo la maga-declaro Ooze con su típica sonrisa burlona al momento que lanzaba un rayo morado a los escombros de terracota y estos giraban en un gran tornado formado de nubes de tormenta que al dispersarse apareció un guerrero de terracota gigante con una gran alabarda china.

-Gran cosa, ya derrotamos a varios de esos(N/a: moooos? me suena a manada, fue Aelita quien los derroto), uno tamaño caguama no hará mucha diferencia-declaro Ulrich con mucha confianza-¡kENNETH! ¡JEREMIE! ¡AELITA! ¡MOSTREMOS LE AL CARA MORADA LO QUE LES PASA A LOS QUE LASTIMAN A NUESTROS AMIGOS!-ordeno Ulrich a sus amigos mientras transformaba su lanza medieval en su trompa de elefante y la combinaba con su escudo.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-dijeron los tres mientras preparaban sus ataques.

-¡GIRO REMOLINO!-grito Aelita mientras lanzaba su ataque del mar por el lado derecho del guerrero de terracota.

-¡TORNADOS GEMELOS!-gritaron Kenneth y Jeremie al unisono al lanzar el ataque del cielo por la izquierda del enemigo.

-¡GOLPE TRIPLE!-dijo Ulrich para dar su poderoso golpe de la tierra de frente al guerrero de terracota, que al recibir los ataques fue atrapado en una explosión y fue cubierto por una nube de humo, grande fue la sorpresa de los chicos al ver que el guerrero de terracota no sufrió ni un rasguño.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, de verdad creyeron que esos patéticos ataques destruirían a mi creación?-pregunto Ooze con una sonrisa victoriosa-¡GUERRERO DE TERRACOTA! ¡ATACA!-ordeno al guerreo, quien giro su alabarda para luego lanzar la en dirección a Odd y Sisi.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritaron horrorizados todos los guerreros animales incluido el profesor Rose ya que el ataque era demasiado rápido para detenerlo.

-¡No lo creo! ¡FANTASMAS DE FANTASÍA!-dijo una bella voz femenina que los muchachos reconocieron, y al momento que la lanza de terracota iba a darle a la francesa y al italiano, aparecieron un montón de mariposas de luz rosa y morada con destellos negros, las cuales se transformaron en un escudo de energía que detuvieron el ataque y rompió la alabarda salvando a los chicos.

-¡QUE FUE ESO!-pregunto un confundido Ooze con los ojos como platos, la boca hasta el suelo y una gota mayúscula en la sien.

-¡PROFESORA ROSE!-exclamaron los guerreros animales al ver a su profesora salir de la nada con una mariposa negra con alas moradas que tenían diseños rosas.

-¡Hey Gissel! ¡¿por que tardaste tanto?!-le pregunto James a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca-contesto Gissel mientras la mariposa se posaba delicadamente en su mano y por si sola se transformo en un cristal color rosa y morado con la figura de una mariposa con sus halas extendidas-¡Espíritu de la Mariposa!-dijo elegantemente a la par que una luz rosa y morada la cubrían y al despejarse usaba una falda morada con rayas negras que le llegaba a poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa rosa sin mangas, una chaqueta morada con negro, botas de tacón negras con una joya rosada cada una, guantes negros hasta los codos con una joya rosa cada una al igual que las botas, una mascara en forma de mariposa(solo las halas), su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y rizada y de arma tenia una hermosa rosa roja-¡Guardiana Ilusión Lista!-anuncio ya transformada.

-¡No permitiré que otro guardián interfiera en mis planes!-declaro fantasmo al momento que lanzaba a su tigre al ataque.

-¡Alto gatito!-dijo la profesora Rose al levantar su rosa, la cual desprendió un perfume rojo que al llegar al tigre de sumatra, a este se le erizo el pelo y callo totalmente confundido mientras se acariciaba la cara con su pata y ronroneaba como un gatito-ten cuidado, el perfume de la rosa es venenoso-declaro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Si los animales no funcionan, usaremos al guerrero de terracota!-dijo Ooze mientras mandaba al guerrero de terracota al ataque.

-Jajaja esa cosa no lograra nada-aseguro Gissel con una sonrisa confiada-¡Mariposa! ¡ Encanta a todos!-lanzo su cristal al aire y este brillo con unas intensas luces rosa y morado mientras se observaba a la mariposa chibi agitando sus halas y era rodeada por un humo negro que con una brisa con hojas se volvió un remolino y al disiparse apareció una gran mariposa con halas moradas que tenían diseños color rosa-¡Butterfly! ¡usa Jardin de Rosas!-ordeno y al instante a Butterfly le brillaron las halas de color verde jade y se convirtió en un humo rosa y morado con destellos verde jade que fue directo a las joyas de las botas de Gissel, a las cuales les salieron un par de halas de mariposa a cada una y al dar un elegante pisotón una onda de energía morada se extendió por el suelo para que después comenzaran a brotar un gran numero de rosas rojas.

-Tu perfume venenoso no funcionara ni en gran cantidad-declaro Ooze con su tono burlón.

-El perfume no, pero las espinas si-dijo con confianza y las rosas crecieron como enredaderas inmovilizando al guerrero de terracota y ejerciendo una gran presión con las espinas, el guerrero se agrieto por todas partes, pero aun así resistía-si eso no es suficiente usare esto, ¡Fantasmas de fantasía!-y las halas de sus botas se volvieron a convertir en la mariposa, la cual brillo con una luz negra y de ella salían mariposas de energía iguales a las de hace unos momentos, pero estas, respondiendo a los movimientos de las manos de Gissel fueron hasta el guerrero de terracota-¡explosión!-y las mariposas de energía explotaron una tras otra destruyendo al guerrero.

-¡¿PERO COMO?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE UNA TÉCNICA SOLO TIENE UNA FUNCIÓN!-pregunto un consternado Ooze que no creía lo que acababa de ver.

-Te explico, el cristal de la mariposa es uno de los cristales mas fuertes en "ambos reinos", lo cual demuestra al transformarse por si misma en su forma chibi, cristal o de batalla, sus ataques son manipulables, por lo que una técnica puede desarrollar distintas funciones, pero lo malo es que es un cristal muy dependiente, por lo que yo controlo casi todos sus movimientos-explico la profesora Rose con una sonrisa de orgullo que se convirtió en una de tristeza al decir lo ultimo-pero basta de charla, me falta acabar con el gatito super desarrollado, ¡Viento Místico!-ordeno y Butterfly brillando de blanco se transformo en humo con destellos blancos para ir a las joyas de los guantes de Gissel, que al igual que con las botas, las salieron halas de mariposa y en un instante se coloco frente al tigre de sumatra aun debilitado por el veneno de la rosa, entonces la profesora Rose giro delicadamente como si fuera una bella danza y estirando su mano derecha al cielo, una poderosa ráfaga de aire cortante en espiral levanto al felino y lo derroto, mas no lo destruyo, el tigre se convirtió en cristal y cayo a los pies de Fantasmo, quien lo recogió.

-¿Se te ocurre otro modo de ganar tiempo?-le pregunto Ooze al cirquero, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡No es necesario!-anuncio Pieltra, quien había terminado su labor y se situó junto a sus compañeros-ya tengo la información que buscábamos-anuncio para lanzar los cristales con las memorias hacia los guerreros y fue Ulrich quien los atrapo-pueden quedarse con esas cosas, ya no nos sirven de nada-dijo para desaparecer en un portal que abrió Fantasmo.

-¡GENIAAAAAAL! ¡TENEMOS LOS CRISTALES!-grito una alegre Aelita que saltaba de alegría siendo imitada por sus amigos a excepción de Ulrich, quien mantenía un gesto pensativo en su cara.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono, los tres chiflados llegaban y se arrodillaban ante sus jefes.

-Veo que fue otra misión cumplida, los felicito-felicito la figura central mientras sonreía complacida-la ubicación de "esos objetos" estaban en sus memorias, ¿verdad?-pregunto casi ordenando que contestaran lo que dijo.

-Mi señora, es un placer informar que ahora se la ubicación de los "dos objetivos"-dijo Pieltra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Comenzaremos con la búsqueda inmediatamente-anuncio Fantasmo con una sonrisa igual a la de Pieltra.

-Perfecto, pueden retirarse-contesto la figura central y al instante Ooze y Pieltra se retiraron.

-Antes de irme quisiera devolver el cristal-dijo el cirquero extendiendo su mano mostrando el cristal del tigre de sumatra.

-Conserva lo, ya tengo los datos que necesitaba, tómalo como una recompensa-hablo la figura del penúltimo trono del lado izquierdo y Fantasmo se fue dando un saludo militar-todas las piezas están en su lugar-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras miraba a la figura del trono central.

-Pronto, muy pronto, Animaria quedara en el olvido-sentencio con una mirada llena de furia y odio.

Volviendo con los chicos, todos estaban en la ermita donde Dulcea puso a Odd y a Sisi en en un circulo mágico que tenia la función de impedir que los recuerdos de los chicos se dispersaran y ella junto con Ulrich lanzaron los dos cristales al suelo y de un gran pisotón se rompieron en mil pedazos liberando luces de sus respectivos colores que fueron hacia la francesa y el italiano y estos fueron cubiertos por unos grandes destellos de luz que no tardaron en disiparse y todos los demás corrieron para ver como se encontraban sus amigos.

-Odd, ¿como te sientes?-Ulrich dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Sisi, reinita, ¿como te sientes?-pregunto el profesor Rose imitando al alemán.

-¡JAMES!-grito Sisi emocionada mientras se colgaba del cuello del ojiverde.

-¡ULRICH!-grito un igualmente emocionado Odd mientra se abrazaba a su novio y comenzaba a llorar de felicidad.

Y en un instante, Odd y Sisi estaban rodeados por todos sus amigos quienes los abrazaban y algunos lloraban de alegría.

_-Tengo que hablar con el cuanto antes, debo preguntarle por que me beso-_pensaba Odd mientras veía a todos los chicos del grupo.

-Disculpen-dijo Ulrich rompiendo el alegre momento y llamando la atención de todos-profesora Rose, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle-anuncio a la vez que se acercaba a su maestra.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Ulrich-dijo Gissel algo seria al imaginarse lo que le preguntaría el líder de los guerreros animales.

-Quiero saber: ¿que son los guardianes? ¿por que sus cristales son diferentes a los nuestros? ¿por que tienen mas de un ataque? y a que se refería exactamente cuando dijo " ambos reinos"?-pregunto el caballero tierra realmente curioso y preocupado por lo que a pasado desde el comienzo de clases.

-Yo responderé esas pregunta-dijo Dulcea llamando la atención de todos los presentes-pero antes de eso, tengo que explicarles algo muy importante-anuncio Dulcea demasiado seria preocupando un poco a los chicos-ya saben que Animaria es un reino que existe en un mundo paralelo a este y que Ooze casi lo destruye en su ataque de hace 2000 años de no ser por los primeros guerreros animales que crearon los cristales, pues no les conté la historia completa-revelo sorprendiendo a Ulrich y los demás, Dulcea saco su pequeño saco de tela donde tenia los polvos con los que contó la historia la primera vez-también existe un reino en un tercer mundo paralelo a los otros dos, el nombre de ese reino es Deimos-relataba la rubia mientras lanzaba el polvo del saco y el humo resultante mostró imágenes de una espesa jungla muy parecida a la de animaria, solo que esta era oscura y de apariencia peligrosa con varios arboles secos, y en medio de esta jungla había un gran valle donde al igual que animaria, había una aldea de aspecto medieval y en medio de este una enorme montaña donde estaba situado un gran y elegante castillo estilo gótico. Dulcea continuo relatando.

-En Deimos reinaba la desigualdad y la injusticia, ya que en este reino los humanos siempre han sido esclavizados por los animales y estos a su vez siempre han sido esclavizados por los humanos gobernantes-mientras hablaba se mostraban unas imágenes que hicieron rabiar a todos los muchachos: hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos eran golpeados y masacrados por jabalíes, osos y rinocerontes, que observaban en dirección al castillo con una mezcla de miedo y rabia-pero a pesar de las enormes diferencias, Animaria y Deimos siempre han sido considerados reinos hermanos, por lo que siempre hubo una relación llevadera entre ambos reinos.

-Un día llego un horrible y poderoso mal ataco a ambos reinos, por lo que formaron una alianza y los nueve gobernantes de Deimos junto con los nueve mejores guerreros de Animaria crearon no solo los cristales animales y amuletos elementales que ya conocen, también crearon los propios de Deimos-explico mientras se veían nueve figuras sombrías y los nueve cristales animales primarios que todos ya conocían mas otros nueve de los mismos colores-el mal fue rápidamente derrotado y sellado por los guerreros de ambos reinos y desde entonces los dos reinos tenían una relación muy buena y amigable-dijo mientras se observaba una figura masculina en animaria y una femenina en Deimos estrechándose las manos.

-pero los cristales de Deimos fueron sumergidos en la oscuridad y desarrollaron un segundo colo que representa su maldad-y se vieron a los cristales de Deimos brillar de un segundo color-ambos reinos mantenían el equilibrio del universo, pero los gobernantes de Deimos querían la destrucción de Animaria y el control sobre sus cristales, por lo que fueron ellos quienes mandaron a Ooze hace 2000 años y durante el caos trataron de hacerse de ellos, pero el rey Lyon fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dispersar los cristales animales y amuletos elementales de Deimos por el mundo y las épocas-se pudo apreciar el triste día del ataque de Ooze y una batalla de un hombre, seguramente el rey y las nueve figuras de Deimos-pero alzcontrario de los nuestros, sus amuletos fueron dispersados por el mundo y sus cristales por las épocas.

-Los guardianes son guerreros hijos de ambos reinos que fueron seleccionados por el rey de Animaria y la reyna de Deimos siendo equipados con cristales echos con materiales de ambos reinos, siendo tres guardianes en cada reino, uno por cada clase de guerrero, es por eso que tienen mas ataques, tomando el cristal del corcel como ejemplo, tiene un ataque de cada uno de los elementos de los animales Terra, los guardianes tienen la misión de ayudar en caso de una guerra entre los reinos.

-¿Quieres decir que buscaremos cristales otra vez?-pregunto Hiroki con cara de sorpresa.

-Exactamente, cuando uno se active irán a buscarlos, ya que si los obtienen ellos, serán mas fuertes que nunca-contesto Dulcea con una sonrisa que Hiroki logro sacarle, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente-pero por lo que han echo recientemente, parece que están tramando algo, algo grande, y debemos estar preparados para eso-dijo Dulcea con una determinación que a los demás se les contagio-pero no hay que confiarnos, esta batalla sera muy difícil-anuncio preocupad.

CONTINUARA...

después de tanto tiempo, al fin doy señales de vida, perdónenme por no haber actualizado, tenia asuntos que arreglar, pero ya están resueltos y nuevamente tendré tiempo para el fic.

En este capitulo se revelo un poco sobre los villanos, y una duda que creo tendrán todos a demás de ¿que planean? es:¡¿QUIEN BESO A ODD?!

por favor no olviden dejar Review para saber si les gusto.

Saludos.


End file.
